A Year To Remember
by pipsp213
Summary: What is life like in 10th grade for the boys? Stan and Wendy take their relationship to the next level, Kyle starts to feel he and Stan are no longer super best friends and starts to be bullied, and Kenny becomes fascinated with the new girl in town, what else will happen this year? M for possible Sex and strong language, hopefully the sex scenes wont come off to graphic :)
1. Begining

Chapter 1: Beginning

It was a cold and windy day in the town of South Park, Colorado. The wind was howling and snow was falling violently, witch in other places may seem odd for the middle of July but in South Park most days were like this. On this one particular day, Stan Marsh was sprinting up the hill leading to Hell's Pass hospital, he was bleeding heavily and in much pain but he knew that nothing mattered except seeing her, the one he loved and the one who needed him. However even though he was determined to reach his love his vision started to blur, then everything went black, he fell over and he wandered is this what dying feels like?…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But to really understand what is going on dear reader, we must travel back 10 month It was the last day of Summer vacation before Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny would enter 10th grade. They were hanging out at Stan's house playing video games just like they did when they were kids. Although they had certainly grown up more and changed since 4th grade.

Stan still wore his red puffball hat, but he now took it off when he was indoors revealing his raven black hair and he normally wore a t-shirt with his navy blue jeans. He had grown tall and had started working out ever since he got onto the school football team as the quarterback last year, giving him a very toned and muscular body. He was still going out with Wendy but he was desired by almost every girl in the school.

Kyle on the other hand was very skinny little or no muscle to speak of and not terribly tall, only being about 5'7, he wasn't good at many sports with the exception of basketball witch wasn't even a sport played at South Park High. He still wore his green Ushanka (witch he never took off) and his orange jacket, and black jogging bottoms. He still neglected to cut his hair meaning whenever he took off his hat his hair popped out like a jack in the box.

Cartman had pretty much stayed the same in the past few years, he was still a spoiled, ill-tempered, violent, insensitive, cruel, irresponsible, sociopathic, arrogant, narcissistic, greedy, racist, sexist, rude, wildly insecure, hypocritical, sadistic, ruthless, prejudiced, vicious, judgmental, immoral, unscrupulous, anti-Semitic, devious, brutal, calculating, megalomaniacal, cunning, vindictive, obnoxious, snobbish, pompous, egotistical, power-hungry, paranoid, completely insane, shallow, sinister, diabolical, sneaky, sly, unfriendly, backstabbing, double-crossing, uncaring, treacherous, seductive, sarcastic and manipulative person. The only change in him was physical, he was still overweight but he had also become ridiculously tall, at almost 6'5 his fat just made him look chubby, he still wore his same hat and red jacket, he now wore blue jeans instead of his ugly brown pants his hair was just the same as in 4th grade only now there was more of it.

Kenny was still the same perverted creep with a heroic heart as he had been in 4th grade except now he was a lot more perverse and had an unquenchable thirst for sexual activity. As he'd grown he had become too big for his orange parka and so in 7th grade when wearing it made him look like something out of a horror movie (or Timmy), he got rid of it finally revealing his untidy mop of dirty blonde hair and just wore clothes that his friends gave him or that he stole.

"Haha, Kyle your so crap at Call of Duty!" yelled Cartman with glee at having killed Kyle again on Call of Duty

"It's only because you play this game all day that you're good fatass!" retorted Kyle

"Shut up Jew, you're just angry that you're not good at video games"

"Guy's please, can we just play the game!" interjected Stan, who as usual was the voice of reason among his friends.

All of a sudden somebody was banging the door, "Whoever it is the doors open just come in!" yelled Stan. As soon as he said that, the door flew open and Butters came charging into Stan's living room panting when he stopped looking like he'd run a marathon. He was still the picture of innocence, all smiles and joy, he still wore his sky blue t-shirt with grey joggers, and even though he was one of the oldest in the class he looked like a tall 5th grader.

"Fellers, Fellers, you're not goanna believe it!"

"What is it Butters?" inquired Kyle

"This new family just moved in across from my house, and the daughter is awful pretty!" replied Butters with excitement in his voice

"How pretty?" piped up Kenny

"Well she might just be the prettiest girl I've ever seen!"

"Well ok Butters thanks for that epic waste of our time" said Cartman dryly

Kenny looked at all of his friends, seeing no sign of them getting up he stood up and said "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of playing Cod on the last day of Summer Vacation, I'm goanna go see how hot this new girl really is, any of you coming?"

"Yep" Stan and Kyle replied in unison, pausing the game and getting up.

"Da fuck, you guys! Da fuck!" yelled Cartman.

"Cartman were all going and you can't stay in my house, so you can either go home or come with us, it's your choice" stated Stan flatly

"God I hate you guys!" Retorted Cartman

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stan, Kyle, Cartman (who had decided to tag along), Kenny and Butters walked along the roads of the town, nearing butters house.

"Ok guys" said Stan "Let's be cool, look casual when we walk up, not like we've come all the way over there just to perv up the new girl"

"But we have?" replied a confused looking Butters

"You really want them to know that dipshit" answered Cartman angrily

They continued onwards until they arrived at the new girl's house and saw a middle aged man and woman.

"God dam it Butters you black ass-hole, that's two fugly grown ups! Not two young hot teenage girls" yelled an infuriated Cartman. "You are the biggest retard ever!"

"Well I'm sorry Eric but they looked very different getting out of their car" apologised Butters

And then they saw them, the most beautiful girl they'd ever scene. She had shoulder length blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes, thin but sexy lips and most importantly (to the boys at least) she had a pair of perfectly round and perfectly sized breasts.

The boys mouths fell open, they were speechless, never before had they seen a women so beautiful, at least not in anything except movies. The girl looked at them, not knowing what to make of this group of teenage boy's with their mouths hanging open looking like a gang of simpletons. Finally the silence was broken when Stan managed to say:

"H-, hi my names Stan"

"Yeah, my names Kyle"

"I'm Cartman"

"I'm Kenny"

"And I'm Butters"

"Well" said the blonde girl nervously "I'm Cassie Kensington, I just moved here from LA with my parents and my brother"

"So are you moving to South Park then?" Kyle blurted out, unable to think of what to say to the extraordinarily pretty girl.

"No we've just decided to take all of our stuff, put it in boxes and put it in a moving van, and then we decided to take it all out and put our stuff back in the house!" replied Cassie sarcastically

"Oh ok" Said Kyle timidly, not returning the girls humour.

"So Cassie, why'd you move to South Park, why leave L.A for some shitty mountain town?" asked Kenny in attempt to relive the awkward silence following Kyles response

"Well I'm sure this towns not that bad, and we moved hear because was a policemen in L.A and he was on his way to becoming a Captain in the LAPD, but when the Governor of Florida came to L.A, he was sent to guard one of the entrances to the building the governor was entering, he saw a man walking down the rout he was guarding, he told him to stop but he just kept mumbling in some weird accent, so my dad shot him in the leg, but as he went to see the man, it was the governor!"

"Your dad shot Arnold Schwarzenegger!" the boys all exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah he wasn't told the governors rout had changed so he thought it was just some guy, and so he was transferred to South Park as the Chief of Police" replied Cassie

"What happened to our old chief police, Barbrady?" enquired Stan

"He swapped positions with my dad, he's now a LAPD Captain" answered Cassie

"Ha, Barbrady's the worst Policemen ever! Whenever he sees a crime all he says is _Carry on_"

"Well then Stan, it serves the LAPD right for transferring my dad because of an accident" replied Cassie, causing them all to laugh

"So Cassie" asked Kenny, "What grade are you goanna be in at school tomorrow?"

"10th grade"

"Really that's the same as us!" The excitement of sharing the same class as Cassie was obvious in Kenny's words and face, it was only natural, she was everything he liked in a girl, she was beautiful, she had one hell of a rack, she was funny and easy going. The boys all knew Kenny wanted to have his way with Cassie, and would come as no surprise to any of them if she knew too as he wasn't exactly discrete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the first day of the 10th grade. Stan, Cartman and Kyle were waiting at the bus stop the same as they had done every school day since they could remember.

Then Kenny came over looking surprisingly happy.

"Why are you so happy?" questioned Stan

"Well while you guys have been jacking it to crappy internet porn, I've been getting quality pictures of real very hot girl's right here in South Park"

"The only super hot girls in South Park are Wendy and Cas-" Stan paused "Oh my fucking God! Did you get nude pictures of Cassie?

"Yes I did" replied Kenny smugly

"How?!"

"Well Stan my man I made use of being woken up early by my bro banging your sis really loudly"

_**Oh crap**_, Stan thought. He'd forgotten Shelly and Kevin were going out; it wasn't nice to hear about their sex life

"Dude, first you're sick, you don't go round telling me about my sister's sex life that's nasty, and secondly never call me Stan my man again, now carry on about how you got these photos"

"Ok" continued Kenny "Well anyway I got up and it was like 5 in the morning so I decided to take my camera, witch is the best present you guys have ever given me! Anyway I took my camera down to Cassie's house and saw Cassie getting up and getting changed, so when she started taking her top and panties off I didn't complain and photographed her changing"

"Holy shit dude!" yelled Cartman "Let's see!"

"You're a massive creep sometimes, but yeah let's see!" said Stan

Kenny took out his digital camera and flicked through the pictures to the ones he wanted, he showed the boys the pictures of the Kensington girl he had taken earlier that morning, they were all of Cassie without her tops on and one was of her fully nude. The boys were so engrossed in the pictures they didn't realise that the bus had turned up, they we're broken out of their trance by the Hispanic bus driver asking them if they were getting on? The boys got on the bus and sat down all trying to sit next to Kenny to see the pictures. After about 5 minuets the bus pulled up at South Park High the boys got out and started their first day of 10th grade. Not much had changed when they left South Park elementary, Mr Mackey was South Park High's counsellor as well even Mr Garrison had gone with them up to High school (much to their displeasure) he now only had them in the mornings for the first half an hour before the first lessons started. So things hadn't really changed except now they had different teachers and more subjects. The day started with orientation, this was basically getting their new timetable and today included the introduction of the two Kennington girls to the class.

"Ok class I'd like you to meet a new student, she's called Cassie Kensington" announced Mr Garrison. He indicated to Cassie "This is Cassie Kensington"

"Well done genies" muttered Cassie under her breath, the whole class started to snigger

"What did you say to me young lady!" demanded Mr Garrison

"Oh me? I didn't say anything" replied Cassie in a sweat voice that convinced Garrison she was telling the truth.

"Ok Cassie you go and take the desk next to Butters"

Cassie went to sit at the desk next to the boy called Butters who she'd seen yesterday when he and his friends came to her house, he seemed like a quiet boy, with little self confidence and he was probably the kind of boy who people pick on and make fun of because he didn't always want to do the same kinds of things as the other boys and probably wasn't good at sports, yep there were boys like Butters in every school she'd been in, and there were probably boys like him in every grade in every school in the world. She looked around at the people in the class, then there were the others who's names she did not know yet, but she could already tell what social cliché they fit into, the 'Jocks', 'Class Clowns' and 'Suck-Ups' were defiantly the group of boys who sat at the back of the class and rocked on their chairs throwing paper at the boys sitting at the front who were reading, doing work and for some just chatting, they were most likely the group of 'Nerds' and 'Losers' , the large gaggle of girls sitting a few seats away from her, were probably the bitchy hot popular girls, none of the girls seemed to be excluded from this group which Cassie considered strange, although made her feel she wouldn't have too much trouble fitting in here. Meanwhile the final group of her classmates, were the boys she'd met yesterday sitting next to Butters, the raven haired boy Stan, that short skinny boy Kyle, the very tall and chubby boy Cartman and then that handsome blonde boy Kenny, they weren't a defined group, Stan was clearly one of the 'Jocks' by the way he occasionally made jokes with the other 'Jocks' and seemed to exude confidence and charm. Kyle was a 'Nerd', the large group of 'Jocks' threw stuff at him, but in classic 'Nerd' fashion he ignored it, hoping in vain they would eventually stop due to his lack of reaction, just like his parents would have told him. Cartman was a 'Loser' yet with the confidence seemed to poses, he most likely considered himself to be far more popular and well liked than he actually was. And last of all there was Kenny, he seemed very laid back, slouching in his chair, his unshaven stubble and messy hair along with the look in his eyes implied he was a stoner, she could spot that immediately, there were nothing but stoners in LA, despite this she liked him the most out of all the boys so far, they'd spoken a lot yesterday after she'd told the boys about her being in the same year as them, and he seemed the most genuine and kind out of all of them, well apart from Kyle, but his shyness meant he talked very little to her, despite the disaster that had been her previous relationship, she wondered if anything might come of Kenny's apparent interest in her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was lunch and so far the first day had been pretty boring for Kenny, he'd managed to pass the time by imagining him and the new girl Cassie doing things he would rather she did not find out about, however these sexy scenarios he'd been playing out in his head had managed to give such a bad hard on that he knew it wouldn't go away unless he took care of it. So after Maths witch was his last lesson before lunch he went into the school bathrooms and pulled down his pants, he took his manhood out of his underwear and slowly did what all men do when they need to relive themselves. After what had been a very enjoyable 10 minute session Kenny cleaned himself up and left the bathrooms, as he headed into the cafeteria he was suddenly mobbed by almost all the boys in his class. They were all going on about seeing the pictures. Kenny needed to know what was going on, he asked Clyde

"Clyde, what's wrong, why is everyone crowding me?"

"Kenny is it true?" Clyde asked almost manically

"Is what true Clyde?"

"Do you have nude pictures of the new girl changing?"

"Yeah, but how the heck do all these people know?"

"Cartman, as soon as he came into the cafeteria he told all the boys"

"That fat piece of shit" said Kenny "Clyde have any of the girls been told?"

"I dunno but I doubt it, all the boys have been to busy looking for you, so can we see them now?"

"Yeah!" cried the group of boys who Kenny had forgotten surrounded him

"No you guys I only showed Stan, Kyle and Cartman because their my best friends except Cartman, I just showed him because he was there"

"Oh!" A cry of "Oh!" echoed out from the gaggle of boys

Slowly the crowd dispersed looking disappointed, knowing Kenny would not show them the pictures. Now that had been dealt with he now needed to find Cartman and beat the crap out of him for telling the boys about the pictures, normally he wouldn't mind but this year he wanted a girlfriend, a proper girlfriend, not like the one he had in elementary school, even though the girlfriend he had in the 7th grade was the one that took his virginity, it didn't really count as they'd only been going out one day and then they got really drunk when she came round to his house, and had sex, that had ended in one of his most painful deaths, it involved a golf club, a razor and a manikin hand, but he really did not want to remember that death. He found Cartman were he knew he would at lunch, in the playground, having a go at Butters for something, but he didn't care about that.

"CARTMAN!" screamed Kenny

"What the hell is it Kenny?" Cartman asked, leaving Butters to see what Kenny wanted

"Why the hell did you tell everyone about the pictures?!"

"Oh yeah about that... I didn't think you'd mind"

"Well I do alright now don't ever mention it to the girls or anyone for a matter of fact"

Just then Kyle and Stan walked over "What's up dudes?" asked Kyle

"Nothing" replied Kenny sourly, "Let's just talk about something"

"Alright Kenny no need to get mad" said Stan slightly offended by Kenny's mood

A few minuets later Cassie came over to the guys, "Hey guys I'm having a party after school, you want to go?

"Hell yeah we do" said Kenny immediately

"Alright then, see you guys there" and they all watched her walk away in her ridiculously tight skinny jeans.

"Guy's you can all come right?" asked Kenny. They all nodded except for Kyle

"Kenny I don't think my mum would let me, go to a party"

"Well just tell her you're staying round mine tonight Kyle" said Kenny

"Ok, you sure it will work? What if she calls your mum?"

"I think your forgetting my family don't have a phone dipshit" laughed Kenny

Then the bell for the end of lunch rung "Ok then guys, I'll see you at the end of school and we'll head to the party" and then Kenny sauntered off to English.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

Chapter 2: The Party

In the past few years, with Stan becoming the Quarterback for the school football team, and Stan and Wendy being the popular dream couple the likes of which are normally only seen in movies, Kyle felt that he and Stan were growing apart, he felt like they were no longer the Super Best Friends they used to be. He always felt that he lived in Stan's shadow, that people only saw him as 'that kid that follows Stan and Wendy like a new born puppy'. He often wondered if Stan only stayed friends with him because he felt guilty that he (Kyle) had no other really good friends. Kyle's train of thought was interrupted when he walked right into Wendy and Bebe falling on the floor, he looked up timidly like a child dose to their parents when they know they've done something wrong, the two girls looked down at him, they were both equally beautiful, Bebe had frizzy dark blonde hair, brown eyes a nice smile and walked with great confidence, Wendy had jet black hair going just past he shoulders, she had deep blue eyes and bright red lips, however she seemed more reserved than her friend, confidant but sweet.

"Oh, sorry Bebe, sorry Wendy I was just, I have a lot on my mind" Said Kyle apologetically

"It's fine Kyle" Bebe said helping Kyle up "Hey, are you going to that party now?"

"You mean the one the new girls having?"

"Yeah, me and Wendy are going, so are you going?"

"Defiantly, the guys are waiting outside the gates right now, we could all go to the party together" exclaimed Kyle eagerly, it was no secret among the boys in his class that Kyle liked Bebe, he doubted she knew though because according to Stan whenever he had to listen to Wendy about her day it was quite often said that Bebe thought Kyle was gay! Furthermore she had a boyfriend, he was in the year above, and they were together all the time, Kyle used to think he had a shot with her when she and her boyfriend broke up for a few months, he sat next to her in several lessons and they always got on so well, but he always knew she wanted her boyfriend back despite saying they were only friends, and eventually like he expected, they got back together, he didn't let it show, but every time he saw them together he felt like he'd been punched, so he resided himself to just being her friend and take what little joy he could from that.

"Ok then, let's and we'll meet up with Stan and the others" and with that Kyle, Wendy and Bebe walked off to the school gates

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenny paced up and down outside the school gates "Where the hell is Kyle?"

"Dunno Kenny, he said he'd be here" replied Stan

"Well I'm not missing this party, its goanna be so cool, I was talking to Cassie, and her parents are out of town and they have a huge cabinet of alcohol, and if some of the fit girls in the school get drunk, we may be in with a chance of getting laid!" exclaimed Kenny angrily

"God dam it, this is why you never trust a Jew to keep to a schedule, they just go around spending their Jew money and doing Je-"

"Cartman this is not the time for some hate filled speech against the Jews" moaned Stan

"Stan!"

Stan looked up to see who called his name, he saw Wendy, Bebe and Kyle walking towards him "Kyle it about time, we've been waiting long enough"

"Sorry Stan I got let out of Economics late and then I bumped into Wendy and Bebe, and they said they're going to Cassie's party as well"

"Ok, then lets get going or we'll be late" moaned Kenny

And so the guys set off for Cassie's house, and to a night they'd never forget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived to a scene to a scene normally only seen on TV. The party was in full swing by the time the guys got their, music could be heard quite clearly standing outside the house and there were plenty of people running out of the house to throw up from having drunk too much.

"Wow this is goanna be so cool guys!" exclaimed Kenny "We're goanna get so hammered, we'll have so much fun!"

And with that the boys went inside the Kensington house. As they entered they could see nearly all their classmates and loads of other people they'd never seen before, Stan and Wendy immediately went off to get a drink, Kenny started dancing around the girls obviously trying to get with one, Cartmen predictably went to the food and took an entire plate of crab cakes off with him to eat, but Kyle just stood in the door and looked around nervously, he wasn't confidant enough to go off and talk to his fellow party goers he only really could talk comfortably with Stan, Kenny and Cartman and he couldn't talk to Stan as he was now dancing, as was Kenny, and he didn't want to talk to Cartman because he hated him. He went off to get a drink to try and calm his nerves of being alone, he had never had alcohol before as his parents were ridiculously overprotective, he decided to try a beer, seeming to be a good bet given that everyone else was drinking it and it was the classic MAN drink which he immediately regretted doing as it tasted foul, he tried a few more sips as everyone else was drinking it so he didn't want to look weird being the only one without a drink, just as he finished the beer, which hadn't made him feel any better about his current situation he was saved by Stan coming over.

"Hey Kyle where have you been, I've been looking for you"

"Oh, when you and Wendy went off I thought you wanted to be alone" replied Kyle

"Ok, well me and the guys are having a drinking contest and we where wondering about weather you'd like to join us?"

"Sure!" said Kyle overjoyed at being asked to hang out with the popular people. Stan led Kyle over to a round table in the middle of the living room, there were 6 shot glasses on it and sitting by each was a member of the football team, there was Craig, Token, Clyde and Jimmy then two glasses for him and Stan.

"Alright guys the shots must be downed and swallowed in one!" announced Stan

The Shots were poured; they were Vodka and 45% alcohol, Kyle was both excited and terrified of trying something so strong. When Stan said drink the boys all downed the shot and as soon as the clear liquid touched his throat he felt like someone had just burned his oesophagus, he wretched trying not to throw up, he turned red with the heat and started coughing.

"Seems like Kyle can't hold his Vodka, what a pussy!" mocked Craig

"Leave off Craig I don't think he's ever had booze before" retorted Stan

That statement ignited a fierce anger in Kyle; he didn't need Stan helping him out every time someone picked on him, he could stand on his own two feet and he was going to prove it.

"Stan, I can handle myself!" said Kyle bitterly, and with that he grabbed the bottle of Vodka and took a massive gulp smiling broadly to the amazement of the guys at the table, seeing the startled look on Craig's face made the intense burning inside him worth it.

With that the boys continued to down shots upon shots of Vodka until they had finished the entire bottle, now they were all incredibly wasted, Stan stood up and told them all he was going to look for Wendy to fuck, the drunken men cheered at this but this still made Kyle jealous of the fact that he thought Stan was going to lose his virginity because no matter how drunk he was Kyle couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was being left behind by his friends as they were going off and getting girlfriends and becoming popular, while he was still a short unpopular loser and he'd never even had a proper girlfriend let alone made out with one, he was all alone, he had no one to talk to and everyday it got worse and worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While all this was going on Kenny had been making his own discoveries, while dancing he had seen a man he didn't no talking to Cassie handing her several bags of varying substances, Kenny knew what they were and he wanted some, he approached the man who was wearing a dark green hoodie and a black baseball hat, he had a unshaven face and looked like he was stoned.

"What do you want kid?" asked the Man

"Well I saw you handing out some 'stuff' a minute ago and I was wondering if I could have some?"

"Well if you've got the cash then you can have whatever you want?" smoothly replied the Man

"Great, how much for ¼ ounce of weed?" excitedly enquired Kenny

"80$"

"80 bucks" yelled Kenny "That's extortion!"

"Then sue me!" laughed the Man "I'll tell you what, you look like the kind of guy im looking for, what's your name?"

"Kenny, Kenny McCormick, why?"

"Well seeing as you look like you have some decent street smarts I'll make you a deal, I'll give you this weed for $50 on one condition, you sell it and return to me with a profit then I give you a percentage ok?"

"What, you want me to deal drugs?"

"Yeah I'm looking to expand my business, and the kids of this town seem to be a perfect market, so if you can sell them to the kids at your school then we both make big bucks alright, the holes in your clothes means you sure look like you need it, so what do you say?"

"I say why the fuck not!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 bottle of vodka later Stan decided he'd had enough shots to last him a lifetime, his throat burned and he couldn't walk strait, but he was sober enough to no that he wanted to find Wendy and kiss her, Stan was quite lucky in the respect that he was a heavyweight drinker he could still walk and stand up without puking of passing out, unlike Kyle who after attempting to stand fell over passed out on the couch and was now having a penis and other crude images drawn on his face. Stan staggered into the Kensington's kitchen where Wendy and the new girl Cassie were having a conversation and drinking Champaign

"Wendy!" Stan slurred

"Oh hey Stan" replied Wendy gleefully (she may not have been as hammered as Stan but her posture and voice showed sighs of great intoxication) "Cassie, this is my boyfriend Stan"

Before Cassie had a chance to reply Stan picked Wendy up like a husband carrying his new wife into their home, and kissed her passionately, well as passionately as two drunk people can kiss each other. Stan whispered seductively into Wendy's ear causing her to laugh hysterically and blush bright red, with that Stan carried her up the stairs leaving Cassie alone smirking at the thought of what she imagined Stan had said to Wendy.

Kenny sauntered into the kitchen; he smiled with the thoughts of the rewards his new job may reap and of how he would be the first McCormick to not live out of a hovel. So engrossed in the thoughts of his possible future that he did not notice the blond girl standing next to him whom he had been spending all his school day fantasising about, nor did he notice her face turn to thunder when she saw him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" screamed Cassie "Taking pictures of me changing in the morning, I knew boys were pervs but this is borderline stalker! I honestly thought you were different, guess I was wrong" and with that Cassie slapped Kenny across his face leaving a bright red mark that showed the force of the hit.

"Cassie what the hell is going on?" asked a tall man walking into the kitchen, he had thick stubble with messy brown hair, wide shoulders and thick arms.

"Well bro, it appears that this morning while we were changing, this little creep was in the tree outside our house taking pictures of us!" her words slurring to further highlight the state of her intoxication.

However in the few moments it took for Cassie to explain the situation to her brother. Kenny had managed to slip out of the kitchen and the house, he was red with embarrassment, and also with anger that Cassie had found out about the photos, and he slinked home vowing to find whoever had revealed his secret.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Stan and Wendy had finely found an empty room upstairs they settled on the bed, kissing each other slowly yet passionately at the same time. Stan slid his hand from her soft warm cheek to her thin shoulders. His heart racing, Stan slid the straps of Wendy's dress off her shoulders, down her arms and finally off her hands. She then started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his toned muscular chest. Stan removed his shirt and returned to kissing Wendy, he felt himself hardening, as did Wendy who grinned mischievously and slid her dress off revealing her beautiful body, she wore a black bra and panties which contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. Stan realised her intent and with lightening speed tore off his jeans, leaving him in nothing but his black boxers. Stan and Wendy embraced, kissing each other all over their bodies, intense pleasure spreading through their bodies. Stan was now fully erect, he was quite nervous as Wendy had never seen him like this before, he considered himself adequate size at 6.5 inches but he'd never been with a girl before although he had been trying to sleep with Wendy ever since he was 13 but she hadn't showed any signs of wanting to do anything like sex and so he had no idea of whether he would be able to satisfy Wendy, however nothing had been said so he hoped that it would all go well. All of a sudden Wendy pulled away, breaking their kiss and pulling Stan out of his blissful state.

"Stan, I don't think we should"

"Shouldn't do what?" enquired Stan

"Have sex!" exclaimed Wendy, "I don't want our first time to be in a stranger's house when where both drunk!"

Stan sat next to Wendy and hugged her "Wendy it's alright, if you're not ready its ok I'm fine waiting", he smiled at her and lightly kissed her lips

"Oh Stan, I knew you were the one, I love you and I want to have sex, I'm ready, just somewhere nice and safe"

And with that Stan and Wendy put their clothes back on and left the party to return home and try to not let their parents realise they'd been drinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok, I no it's been ages since I posted but I've just gone through my first year of exams and have had no time to just sit down and write, I no this chapter probably isn't that good but I'm 14 and have only been able to write a little every few weeks, I promise the story will start to pick up the pace soon and chapters will be posted faster, please review and msg me to point out any grammar/spelling issues you find**


End file.
